


Forgiveness

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Forgiveness, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I very short drabble-esque thing I wrote because I got bored and wanted to see if I could make a short thing describing how easy it can be to forgive over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

Time brings reflection. It makes a person consider everything they've gone through over time and what motives others may have had. Sometimes it makes a person realize they were in the wrong after all, no matter how right they may have thought they were. 

As Cloud sat on the outskirts of Kalm, he took that moment of reflection to consider his life and the people he'd been around. For a moment, Sephiroth corssed his mind. The person he had gone to such lengths with his friends to defeat. Quietly, he gave rise to that thought and let the image of Sephiroth take shape. Not the Sephiroth carefully crafted by JENOVA, but the real Sephiroth. The one he'd known as a cadet back in his youth. 

"Maybe I was wrong about who you could have been all those years ago..." Silently, Cloud looked at the ground in front of his feet. He'd thought a lot these past few days, decided the weight on his shoulders wasn't worth it after all. As he cast his eyes to the sky, he could've sworn he'd seen sleek black feathers floating on the breeze. "And... I forgive you, you know. For everything."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is bad, but I wanted to keep it short. And I haven't posted in a while, so I wanted to let to let you all know I'm still alive and trying to write when I have the time!


End file.
